Loving You
by Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp
Summary: Reina is pregnant! Who could have thought that one up! 2nd in series
1. Chapter 1

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 1**

It has been ten years since Reina and Yoko got back together. They moved out of the Ningenkai to the Makai. They were now in their den which was surrounded by a huge lavish garden with a river running next to it.

Reina and Toki had found love in Yoko and the red- headed Kurama. All four of them loved each other very much. Reina and Kurama were now lying in bed. Reina's head was lying on Kurama 's chest, she was playing with his red hair as he drifted off to sleep.

All of a sudden,. Reina felt two powerful ki 's enter their territory. They both sprung out of bed, slinging their clothes on and ran outside. Kurama had changed into the silver- haired Yoko. Reina had a bow made of water with electricity sparking around it in her hands and ready for aim. Yoko had a rose pulled from his hair in one hand and the Death Tree seed in the other.

They saw Hiei and Bubbles making their way through the trees with surprised looks on their faces.

"What a warm welcome Reina," Bubbles said sarcastically.

"Were you expecting someone?" Hiei asked arching an eyebrow.

Hiei and Bubbles had grown fond of each other over the years and five years ago, made each other their mate.

"We just thought you were intruders," Yoko said putting the rose and Death Tree seed back in his hair.

"Reina, c 'mon I gotta talk to you," Bubbles said grabbing Reina's wrist and pulling her to the far side of the garden. Yoko and Hiei looked at each other and shrugged and walked into the den.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Reina said sitting cross- legged under the pomegranate tree.

"Well," said Bubbles, "I was thinking about how Hiei feels about children and Reina what if I get pregnant and Hiei doesn't want it!"

Reina gave Bubbles a look.

"Alright, I know he wouldn't mind. He 'd be happy," she said sitting down and pulling her knee close.

"Bubbles," Reina said putting her hand onher shoulder, are you pregnant?"

Bubbles didn't say anything.

"I knew it!" Reina said hugging her friend.

"I know I can't believe it."

""I can't either, especially since I am too."

"WHAT!" Bubbles screamed, "That's great.

The two women got up and started to make plans for the births, very loudly. Actually, the two demons were so loud that their mates came running to see what was the matter.

"Is everything okay?" Yoko said running up with Hiei behind him.

"Yeah," Reina said, "We were just, uh, kidding around."

Reina and Bubbles looked at each other.

"Wanna tell them together?" Bubbles said.

"Tell us what?" Hiei said, obviously confused.

Reina hesitated.

"Yeah,"Reina said as they both turned towards their mates.

The girls smiled.

"We're pregnant," they said in unison.

Kurama and Hiei stood there for a moment, then looked at each other, then back at their wives and finally their eyes rolled back into their head and they fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 2**

Yoko opened his eyes to find himself lying in his and Reina's bedroom. Reina was nowhere to be seen. He got up and walked out of their den. He felt for her ki and found her swimming in the river. She was swimming vigorously, obviously working out aggression. His eyes widened with a sudden thought.

She shouldn't be doing that, Yoko thought panicking, she's pregnant!

He rushed into the water and began to pull her out of the water by her forearm.

"Yoko, what are you doing?" she screamed as they got to shore.

"You shouldn't be swimming!" he yelled back at her.

"Why not?!"

"Your pregnant!"

"You didn't seem to concerned yesterday, when you were unconscious," Reina said folding her arms.

"It was a shock," KUrama said slipping his arms around her, "I really want a baby. We're gonna be parents!"

Reina smiled at the joy on Yoko 's face. All at once, they both felt a ki enter their territory. Reina got behind Yoko 's back, for she was partially naked. Hiei burst through the trees with a startled look gracing his face.

"They're pregnant!!"

"Um, yeah," Yoko said.

"Both of them!!"

"Yep!" Reina said popping her head out from behind Yoko 's back, "Could you give me your shirt Yoko?"

Yoko pulled off his shirt and gave it to her. She wrapped it around her and walked inside.

"This is...too much!"

"Hiei, you must be considerate of Bubbles feeling, she may get emotional."

Hie gave Yoko a look.

"What?" Yoko said looking confused.

"What does considerate mean?"

Yoko sighed heavily.

"Look, sh's gonna get really out of control and may try to kill you," he said turning and walking inside his den.

Hiei stood there for a moment.

"She already does that," he mumbled and sprinted out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 3**

**Nine months later**

Yoko and Hiei were pacing outside the den. The girls had gone onto labor while the two were visiting each other.

Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru were in the den helping with the delivery. Boton was there but the girls refused to have her in the room. (I wonder why)

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Yukina came out and told them they could go in.

Yoko ran over to Reina, who was lying on a futon. She was holding a tiny baby Youko girl. She had silver hair with silvery blue fox tail and ears. She had leaf green eyes that Yoko couldn't stop staring into as he picked her up.

"She's perfect," he said making Reina smile.

Hiei was holding a small baby boy in his arms as a wide grin was playing across his face. His child had jet black hair and dark purple eyes.

"So what are their names?" Boton asked.

"Well I was thinking about Kitana," Reina said looking at Yoko.

The baby kit giggled in Yoko 's arms.

"Well I guess she approves," he said.

What about you Bubbles?" Reina asked.

"How about Sano!!" she said excitedly.

"Isn't that the guy who you always drooling over in magazines?" Hiei said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yea..."

"Then no."

"How about Shoma?" said Reina.

"Isn't that the guy who beat Kuwabara in the Dark Tournament?" Hiei asked.

"Yes."

"Shoma it is."

A baby kit around the age of six was swimming in the river with her two parents. All of a sudden she ran out and headed for the den.

"Kitana, where are you going?" Toki yelled to her daughter.

"To Uncle Hiei and Aunt Bubbles!!!! I want to see Shoma!!" she said running into the den.

"So what are we going to do while she's gone?" Yoko asked while pulling Toki closer.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 4**

Yoko smiled as he felt Reina nuzzle into his side. He shook her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Ah, what?" Reina said with a sleepy stare.

"I just wanted to say good morning before our little angel came in."

Reina smiled as Yoko grabbed her and started to kiss her. They hadn't had much time to their selves in a while.

Yoko rolled on top of Reina, wrapping his arms around her. They all of a sudden felt their little girls ki running in the hallway. They broke off their kisses and Yoko sat up. Sure enough about 2 seconds later KItana ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"MORNING!" She said cheerfully.

Reina put her head back under the covers. Kurama tried to pull it back but his efforts failed him.

"Mama, Get up!!" Kitana said crawling under the sheets. Reina pulled the covers back, her little kit in her arms.

"Alright, I'm up," Reina said pulling off the sheets.

"Today is your first day of training Kitana," Yoko said, "You'd better go get ready."

"Okay daddy."

"Im going to bathe in the river, Kitana you clean up your room before you come inside."

"Oh okay," Kitana said trying to pout.

"Oh don't even," Reina said, "I INVENTED that look. It's not going to work."

Reina turned to walk out when she felt Yoko get up too.

"Where are you going daddy?" Kitana said getting up from the bed.

"I'm going to help your mother," he said as he followed Reina outside.

"Okay, are you ready?" Reina said to Kitana.

Kitana nodded.

"Okay now, lets start with the basics. Finding the weapon you are best with. Okay here are some throwing knives. Now I've drawn a target on that tree," she said pointing to the designated tree, "Now try to hit the center."

She took the knives from her mother and threw it at the tree...but it didn't exactly hit the tree. In fact it went right past the head of the silver- haired Yoko. He had to move quickly so it wouldn't puncture his face. (Ouchies)

"Sorry daddy!!!" Kitana called.

"Okay obviously throwing knives aren't your calling," Reina said taking the rest.

Kitana smiled looking like she would rather be anywhere else but there.

"Okay lets try Ninja knives then," Reina said handing her daughter a pair.

"Now follow me," Reina said getting herself a pair.

Reina demonstrated the fighting style while Kitana followed. She was doing okay until one flew out of her hand and almost hit Yoko, but instead landed in a tree. Yoko thrust his hands in the air like he was being caught by the police.

"Um, sorry daddy!! Uh, again."

"Okay lets try a sword," Reina said handing one to her daughter. Kitana immediately dropped it on the passing Yoko's foot.

"Maybe you should go in the house honey," Reina said putting her hand on his shoulder as he held his throbbing foot.

"Good idea," he said and disappeared into the den.

"Okay, don't worry kit we'll keep trying," Reina said as she saw her daughters defeated face, "Let's try the bow and arrows."

Kitana picked the weapon up and watched her mom shoot the arrow.

KItana readied her bow and shot the arrow. It hit the center of the target.

"Great!! Looks like you've found your weapon!"

Kitana smiled gleefully and picked up another arrow.

"Well do you think you'll be alright by yourself, I'm going to go check on your dad."

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"You be careful."

Reina walked into the den to find Yoko sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" Reina said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, just resting," he said putting his hand on the side of her face. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You'd better go check on Kitana


	5. Chapter 5

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 5**

Reina sat with Kayko and Boton as they talked amongst themselves although she wasn't really listening. She was looking at all the children, now teenagers.

Everyone was at Reina and Yoko 's Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina had moved to the Makai also so they could see their friends more often.

Reina looked over to see Kitana talking to Kuwabara 's three girls, Ami, Nana, and Hina. Hiei 's son, who had grown tall like his mother, was sparring with Yusuke 's son Kazuya while his brother Kenji cheered Kazuya on.

Kitana was now thirteen as was Shoma. Kitana had grown striking features like her mother and had the attitude to match.

The red-haired Kurama was talking to Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara had found a kitten to play with.

After a while people started to say their goodbyes. Before Hiei, Bubbles, and Shoma left Kitana came up to Reina and Kurama.

"Mom, can I go to Shoma 's house?" I promise I'll be back in time for training tomorrow!!"

"Oh, can I come and train with you guys?" Shoma asked hopefully.

Reina smiled and nodded to both questions.

Kitana did a sort of happy jig and left with Hiei and Bubbles.

Kurama put his arm around Reina's shoulders as they headed back towards the den.

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" he asked playfully.

Reina stopped walking and turned to him smiling.

"I can think of a million things."

Reina smiled inwardly as she felt Kurama kissing her awake. She giggled a little bit and Kurama stopped with a smile on his face.

"You sound exactly like a teenage girl,"he said twirling her hair.

Reina playfully slapped him on his back.

"Y'know I don't expect them home for a while," Kurama said with a grin.

Reina returned the smile with a kiss. They already had about half their clothes off when Kitana burst through the door.

"MORNING!"

They pulled the sheets over themselves more so they wouldn't expose their selves.

They looked in the doorway where Shoma was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Are we interrupting something?" He said looking like the spitting image of his father.

Kurama slowly reached into his hair for a rose but Reina slapped his hand away.

"It's alright Shoma, you and Kitana go into the garden and we'll be there in thirty minutes."

The kids nodded and closed the door behind them as they left.

Kurama sighed and started to get up but Reina grabbed his arm.

"Kurama, I said we'd be there in THIRTY minutes."

Kurama stood there for a second leaning on the bed with one knee but then it hit him. He smiled and got back into bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and continue where they left off.

Shoma leaned impatiently beside a tree while Kitana polished off a pomegranate.

"When are they coming?" he said.

"They said they would be out in thirty minutes so CHILL."

"What is taking them so long?"

"They are doing 'adult stuff'." she said air- quoting.

"So in other words they're getting it on?"

"Exactly. They do that a lot."

Shoma reached up to grab a fruit from the pomegranate tree as Kitana was reaching for another one.

She turned her back on Shoma to pick a particular good-looking on. She turned around when she had gotten it to find herself lip locked with Shoma. They both broke away quickly looking embarrassed.

"Um," Kitana said touching her hand to her lips."

"Okay lets get to training," came Yoko's voice.

They broke into pairs. Shoma with Yoko and Kitana with Reina.

As they trained, Shoma and Kitana glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They would catch each other looking and look back immediately. Both of them growing furiously red in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 6**

**2 years later**

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Kitana yelled trying to escape fast.

"Hold it!" came Toki's voice.

This was followed by a rustling and a loud bump which resulted in her father to yell "OW!!"

"Where are you going?" Toki said coming out with a sheet wrapped around her body.

"Shopping."

"Your not going to the Ningenkai alone!!"

"No, Shoma's going with me."

"Well that's fine."

"Just don't be too late getting home," Kurama said coming out of the bedroom rubbing his head.

Kitana nodded and Toki and KUrama disappeared into their room.

"My parent's are SO weird," KItana said as she slurped her slushee, "They love being 'together' if you get my drift."

"Well, they DID make each other their mates," Shoma said looking at her.

"But your parents don't do that."

"Oh they do...how do you think I am standing here?"

As they walked Kitana spied a photo booth.

"HEY!! Let's go get our picture taken!" she said as she grabbed Shoma and pulled him into the booth.

"Okay, we have five pictures."

"Alright," Shoma said putting in the money.

After their pictures were taken, they started to climb out but once again, a few misshapen turns and their lips were together again. They both blushed furiously and couldn't look at each other for a few seconds.

"Um, maybe we should go home," Shoma said quickly.

Kitana nodded in agreement and they headed home.

Reina was sitting in the garden with Kurama when Kitana came home.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said gesturing for her to sit down.

"I'm...gonna...go," Kurama said getting up.

When Kurama was gone she turned to her mom.

"Mom I want you to tell me about love."

Reina looked a little surprised but she leaned against a tree and took a breath.

"Kit, Love is something that me and your dad have. So does Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Hiei, even if they don't show it sometimes. It's something very special you feel in your very soul. It means you would do anything for that person, even die for them."

Kitana sat there for a second and then nodded.

"Thanks mom," she said getting up.

"Kitana, why do you ask?" she said also getting up.

"Um, just wondering," Kitana said sweatdropping.

And with that she ran into the den.

Kitana ran up to the pomegranate tree, it was night. Before Shoma had taken Kitana home, he had asked her to meet him here at midnight.

"Shoma? Shoma?"

A shadow fell across her face as he stepped out from behind it.

"What is it? Why did you want to meet me here so late?"

"Kitana, we have to talk about this."

Kitana all of a sudden got really fidgety and started playing with her hair.

"About what?" she said stammering over her words, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Kitana we kissed, I know we didn't mean to but we did."

"I but what is the problem here?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do like you...Y'know more than a friend, or a sister," he said kicking the dirt and looking at his shoes.

"You do?" she bewildered.

Shoma looked I up and nodded.

"Well I do too."

Shoma smiled. (Which looked a little weird because in the dark, he looked a lot like Hiei.)

"Well, I guess I should go back inside before my parents come looking for me," Kitana said starting to leave.

Before she was out of reach he grabbed her arm and twirled her into a kiss.

They stood there for a second and a grin spread across their faces.

"Well, bye," Shoma said.

"Uh yea bye," Kitana said turning towards her home.

Shoma quickly darted off into the night, while Kitana ran into towards the den.

When the two teen lovers were gone, two shadowy figures jumped down from the overhanging trees. It was Reina and Yoko.

Yoko pulled a Death Tree seed from his hair and started to run after him.

"Yoko," Reina said in a warning tone.

He stopped and slowly put the see back in his hair.

"We have to let her live her life."

"She's only fifteen!"

"So?"

"SO!"

"Look Yoko, it's not like she leaving!

Plus you know Shoma is a good kid."

Yoko remained silent.

"C'mon, lets go inside,"she said putting an arm around him.

He nodded and circled his arm around her waist.

Reina could still see the fire burning in his eyes as she looked up at him...so she bit him.

"OW! W hat was that for!?"

"Reina winked and jumped into an overhead tree."

He smiled and started to chase after her.

"Your going to regret that," he said with an evil glint in his golden eyes.

"Looking forward to it babe, but you have to catch me first," she said as she jumped to another tree.

While he was chasing her he couldn't help but think, 'looks like we'll be playing all night.'


	7. Chapter 7

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 7**

** 2 more years later**

Kitana and Shoma are now seventeen. They have been dating ever since that night my the pomegranate tree.

Today Kitana was beside the river practicing with her bow and arrow.

Her parents were in the garden.

"I don't want her to go, Fox," Yoko said pulling one of his knees into his chest.

"Yoko, we both knew this day was coming, she's ready."

"I just don't know why I can't come."

Reina sighed.

"You know the Lore, only one. The daughter goes with the mother if she is an only child. Now if we had two girls it would be different, but as it is, you have to stay home."

Yoko growled softly into his knee.

Reina smiled knowingly. She knew he didn't want her to go to the old Clan because of her past history there.

"Nothing will happen," she said resting a hand on his shoulder, "I can take care of us."

"I know," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Reina gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up, Yoko following suit. They walked over to Kitana, who put down her weapon at her parents arrival.

"Kitana," Reina said.

"Yea, what's the matter, dad you look worried."

"Your mother and I have to talk to you about something," Yoko said.

"Um, if this is about the whole mating thing, mom gave me this speech years ago."

"No, it's not that your mother feels it's time for you to further your training. Your going to travel with her into Youko Territory."

Kitana looked confused.

"Why," she said coking her head to the side.

"So you can find and release your Youko power," Reina said smiling slightly.

"Your leaving tomorrow," Yoko said.

"Oh...okay, well I'll just tell Shoma that I'll have to cancel our date and postpone it until the day after tomorrow."

"Um, Kit, we're going to be gone for six weeks." Reina said.

"SIX WEEKS! NO WAY!"

Reina nodded.

"But..."

"No buts, now go get ready to leave," Yoko said.

Kitana gave them a look and stomped into the den.

Reina gave a sigh while Yoko put his arm around her and led her into the den.

"NO!!! SHE CAN'T!" Shoma yelled furiously.

Shoma had come over the next day but found Kitana about to leave for her trip.

"Shoma, it's for the best," Reina said folding her arms.

Shoma heed at the gleam in Reina's eyes. He thought about protesting more but thought against it the way because Yoko was eyeing him, so he nodded his approval.

Kitana went to Shoma and hugged him.

"But when you get back," Shoma said looking into Kitana's eyes, "You belong to me."

Kitana smiled and started to kiss him.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes," Reina said, "That should be enough time to say your goodbyes, we'll be in the garden."

Reina and Yoko walked to the edge of the garden and sat down and Reina rested her head on his shoulder.

"At least TRY to stay out of trouble," he said playing with her hair.

Reina pulled her head up to look at him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Fox," he said as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

After a few minutes Yoko spoke again.

"You said we had thirty minutes right?"

Reina looked up at him again, she knew what her Youko was thinking.

Reina and Kitana walked past the edge of their territory They both looked back to see their men staring afer them. They both smiled to themselves and turned and continued to leave.

Kitana soon found out it was very hard to get to the Youko Territory. Many demons were along the way, most of which were not friendly but at last they got to the border to the Silver Clan of the Youko's.

Kitana looked out over the hills and she could hardly believe its beauty. She saw many Youko's scattered on the grounds, with dens that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Well it looks like they haven't moved an inch," Toki said chuckling.

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"We are standing on the grounds that Reina was slaughtered on, this is your fathers homeland."

"What about you? Aren't you from here too?"

"Oh I lived here, but I was born to the Izu Clan."

Suddenly Toki grabbed Kitana and pushed her behind her.

Kitana peeked around her mom's shoulder to see five Youko's coming towards them, poised to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Loving you**

**Chapter 8**

"State you name," one of the Youko's said.

Toki smirked.

"Maverick, your still with the Outriders?"

The Youko gave her a confused look.

You, don't recognize me?"

"All I know is that you're a human, your in Youko territory, and from the looks like it your taking one of own."

"I'm not trying to steal her, she's my daughter."

"How you filthy human?"

Toki smirked and raised her spirit energy and changed into her counterpart Reina.

"Reina," Maverick said dropping his spear to the ground.

"Ah, so now you recognize me."

He grinned from ear to ear and walked over and embraced her like a sister.

"It's good to have you back," he said, "and this is your daughter? Who's the father, wait stupid question, she's obviously Yoko's daughter."

Reina smiled and nodded.

"Knew it, well come on," he said heading towards the valley.

When they were walking amongst the other Youko's Kitana noticed the them staring at her mother. She she turned to look at her mom, wondering why they were staring. She had never noticed how beautiful her mom was. She was so graceful when she walked and her hair would blow in the wind even when there wasn't anything but the slightest breeze, and it glimmered like it was made of silk. She also realized that some eyes were trained upon her leg because of the slit in her dress.

"Pervs," Kitana muttered under her breath.

"Um, mom," Kitana asked, "Where are they taking us?"

"To the leader of the clan. I wonder who it is. Oh and these men who are escorting us are Outriders, they patrol the land here. Maverick is the one who found me and brought me here."

Kitana nodded simply.

As they walked on they came upon a hot spring and sitting in it was the clan leader.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 9**

"Yokuro," Reina said smiling, "Why am I not surprised?"

Yokuro stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-you died," he said.

"Well, some people don't know how to die."

Yokuro grinned.

"I should have known death couldn't hold you,"he said chuckling.

"So what happened after my 'death'?"

"Why don't you climb in here and I'll tell you."

Kitana's eyes widened, he was flirting with her mother.

"HEY," Kitana said defensively.

"And who is this?"

"My daughter," Reina said smiling.

"Your daughter?" he said with a stunned look fixed on his face.

"Yes, mine, Yoko's, Kurama's, and Toki's."

"Kurama? Toki?"

"Long story. Well Kitana this is your Uncle Yokuro, he's your dad's brother."

"So we're related?"

"Yep," Yokuro said stretching out leisurely.

"Well, we'll let you get through with whatever your doing and we'll get back to you."

"Alright," he said leaning up.

And they were lead away by the Outriders.

"Mom," Kitana said, "um, why are they doing that?"

Kitana was referring to why the Youko's were kissing and some were making love on the ground in front of everyone but no one seemed to care.

"Let's just say us Youko's are very, open with our sex life," Reina said smiling at the question.

"Oh," Kitana said nodding slowly.

As they finished this awkward conversation, Yokuro walked up.

"So, tell me, what happened," Reina said.

"Well," Yokuro said, "After you supposedly 'died' Yoko left in a rage and we needed a new leader so I gladly stepped in."

"Is Chakra still around?"

"Yokuro flicked his head towards the river.

"She's over there."

Reina and Kitana looked over to see a pink Youko leaning by the river. Reina got up from the lavish cushions and walked over.

"I thought I deserved a welcome back but I can see your busy," she said teasingly.

The Youko snapped its head up and at the sight of Reina quickly jumped up and embraced her.

"They were friends," Yokuro explained to Reina, "Probably her only friend besides Yoko and I."

The two women walked over to them at that moment.

"Kitana, this is Chakra, she was like my sister. Chakra this is my daughter."

Chakra gave Kitana a warm smile and also embraced her.

"She looks like her father, BOTH of them," she said chuckling, "the human Kurama wandered into our midst over 17 years ago. I knew he was too beautiful NOT to be somewhat something of Yoko."

Kitana grinned.

"Chakra is going to be helping us. She is quite skilled at bringing out one's Youko powers."

Kitana nodded, glad to have someone so nice teaching her, she didn't know how hard this test was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 10**

"AGAIN!" came Chakra's voice.

Kitana was on the ground. Chakra had told her that the only way to bring out her power was in battle. Kitana rose to her feet, panting.

"You must feel it," Chakra said forcefully, "Now try again."

Chakra burst forward and knocked Kitana to the ground again.

"Your not trying!" she yelled, "I thought you would be at least like your father, your mother is a worthless thing."

Kitana looked up with an angry glare. She felt a burning sensation go through her body. Fire was burning at her fingertips. She ran at Chakra but missed as she dodged. Kitana reached for her bow and arrows and poised for attack as her weapon burst into flames, but she found she could touch it and her weapon wasn't burning up.

Kitana let the arrow go, heading straight at Chakra but it was deflected. By her mother who had jumped down from the trees.

"Well, it seems your daughter'sYouko power is Fire," Chakra said smiling.

"Did you hear what she said about you mom!!!? How can you just stand there!?" Kitana said in a fury.

"Yes but she didn't mean it,"Reina said, "Anger is the perfect way to bring out your inner power."

Kitana looked from her mom to Chakra., both were smiling at her.

Kitana walked along the hills of the Youko valley when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello young one," Yokuro said walking up, "Y'know you're a lot like your mother. She used to walk up here a lot. Let me guess you were just thinking?"

Kitana nodded.

"Y'know," he said after a moment, " I asked your mother to be my mate one time, but she refused because of my brother."

Kitana felt every muscle in her body tense.

"Don't worry," Yokuro said sensing her thoughts, "I'm not the jealous type."

Kitana relaxed.

"Well, I'm off," he said with a quick wink. He started to run off down the hill but turned around to look at her.

"You do look an awful much like your mother," and with that he left her to her thoughts.

**Back at the Den**

Kurama was sitting by the river with his back

leaning against a tree when Shoma and Kazuya arrived there.

"Hey Uncle Kurama," Shoma said walking up to him.

Kurama grunted in reply.

"You wanna spar?" Kazuya suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

Kurama gave a low dangerous growl which made the boys take a few steps back.

"Uh, are you hungry?" Shoma said trying to get out and cheer him up.

"No."

"So what do you want to do?" Kazuya said.

Kurama showed his teeth.

"Nothing," he said clenching together his fangs.

The boys backed up more.

"Um, well if Kitana gets back will you tell her that we went to the Ningenkai for Koenma?"

Kurama nodded.

The boys turned and ran.

"What's eating him?" Kazuya said as they ran.

It was nighttime and the herd had assembled together.

Reina and Yokuro were standing in the middle of the crowd which had a platform in front of them.

Kitana proceeded through the crowd as they parted for her. She was dressed from head to toe in red.

She walked to the platform and stood upon it.

Yokuro stepped forward.

"Herd, I proudly present to you Kitana..."

As her name was said fire spewed around her like a dragon, circling her entire body.

"The Fire Maiden."


	11. Chapter 11

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 11**

Reina hugged Chakra goodbye as her and Kitana prepared to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Chakra said looking defeated.

"No," Reina smiled, "Yoko and Kurama are probably agitated enough and I just hope they haven't killed anyone yet and I really miss them."

Chakra smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to come and visit you then!"

Her and Reina laughed.

"Well, I guess you two better be off then," Yokuro said.

They exchanged hugs and Reina and Kitana disappeared into the forest.

Yokuro stood there for a second and watched the place where the two had disappeared. He finally turned and went back to his herd.

Reina and Kitana walked into their territory. The flowers started to dance wildly around them.

"Yes my sweets I'm back," Reina said bending down to caress one.

"It is good to be home," Kitana said picking a cherry off of a tree.

A blur went past her knocking the fruit from her hand.

She looked over to see her father, Yoko, on top of her mother, kissing her senseless.

Kitana laughed to herself. She thought not to disturb them but a thought occurred to her.

"Dad is it okay if I go to Shoma's?"

Her dad stopped kissing her mother long enough to look at her.

"I'm sorry Kit, Shoma and Kazuya went to the Ningenkai on a mission."

"Oh..." Kitana said looking at the ground.

"But they should be back."

"Okay then," she said I'm going to go tell everyone we're back then, see you guys later."

Yoko continued his assault on Reina's lips. She finally got him to break the kisses.

"Lets go inside," she said trying to get up but Yoko stayed where he was.

Reina chuckled to herself.

"I missed you," Yoko said looking at her.

"I can see that," she said teasingly.

"C' mon you know you missed me too."

"Yes, me and toki both did. Now lets move this into the den."

Yoko grunted and reluctantly got up. He helped Reina too her feet and then picked her up bridal style and took his kitsune into their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

1**Loving You**

**Chapter 12**

Kitana waited for Shoma her parents spent a lot of time in their bedroom. He had still hadnt came back from the Ningenkai. Suddenley she felt his ki enter their territory. She jumped from her perch and flew at him. She jumped on top of him like Yoko did with Reina the day they had came home.

"Aww, she missed you," Kazuya said.

After she finished kissing him she got up and punched him in the shoulder.

"Your so violent," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"And don't you forget it," she said with an evil glare.

"Well, what have you been up to? Did you find out your power?"

"Sure did, its Fire, she said making heat flame around her body.

"Whoa, better be careful in bed Shoma," Kazuya said laughing.

"Y'know what you've always picked on me, what do you want!?"

"A life."

Silence 

Silence 

Cricket Chirps 

SQUISH 

"Stupid cricket," Kazuya said bitterly.

"...Anyways, do you want to stay over tonight?" Kitana asked Shoma grabbing his arm..

"Um, Im not so sure, your dad looked a little agitated with me a week ago."

Kitana looked confused but hen it dawned on her.

"Oh, that's just because mom wasn't here. C'mon please!!"

"Okay okay," he said laughing.

"Don't' do anything I wouldn't do," Kazuya said nudging Shoma.

Kitana turned to look at him and shoved him to the ground making him land on the dean cricket.

"Get it off! Get it off!"Kazuya said running around in circles. Shoma and Kitana just watched.

The thunder was getting louder and lightning more bright with each passing minute.

I wonder if she will come, Shoma thought.

Kitana hated storms, she would climb into bed with him if he was around every time there was one.

Kitana's parents made him sleep in a room that was diagnol from theirs but as soon as an unusual loud bang ended, the door opened and /kitana entered the room.

Shoma faked a sigh.

"Climb in," he said holding up the sheet.

She did as he said and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Shoma lifted her chin up to his face and looked into her beautiful deep green eyes. That night it was them and the sound of thunder.


	13. Epilude

1**Loving You**

**Epilude**

Kitana quietly closed Shoma's door behind her. It was morning and she had nothing but Shoma's sheet wrapped around her and she didn't want her father to see her in this state.

She let go of the doorknob and started to take off but a hand grabbed the scruff of her neck.

She yelped and looked around to see her dad. He lifted her neck up and saw the teeth marks on her neck. He grunted his approval and walked into his and her mother room and closed the door.

"Well, that's it Fox," he said as he sat down beside Reina on the bed, "She's no longer ours."

"I was expecting it," she said leaning against his shoulder.

She looked up at him to see him smiling.

"What are you so happy about? I thought you would be sulking!"

"Well think about it like this, we have the house to ourselves again."

Reina smiled.

"Which means..."

"Oh yea," he said pulling her closer.

"You can do all the chores you haven't been doing since I left," she said getting up and going to the supply closet.

In a split second he was in a flowery apron with yellow rubber gloves, a mop in one hand, a dust pan in the other.

"Why me?"


End file.
